


Hot mess Jaskier

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier is a hot mess, M/M, Sexual Tension, hot Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: “You’re hot,” Geralt whispered without thinking. It was the only thing on his mind right now, he couldn’t process the way, Jaskier looked. He was sweaty and his long hair was a complete mess.“That was not what I was expecting to hear first, after you told me, I’m the worst thing that ever happened to you. What do you want, Witcher?"In which Jaskier turns emo and basically invents rock music
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225





	Hot mess Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered, Joey plays in a band. (The Amazing Devil, you should absolutely listen to them) And he looks a lot different then he does in the Witcher which kinda inspired the question, what would happen, if Geralt met him, looking like that. I link some Screenshots in the end notes to not spoil to much. 
> 
> If you like, you can join our [Geraskier Discord](https://discord.gg/VDcBqwH) were this idea was born.

Geralt stopped, his hand on the door handle. He was about to enter a tavern as he heard a familiar voice from the inside. It sounded familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. There was no doubt, it was Jaskier in there singing. But he didn’t sound like he used to. His songs had all been different, but mostly ballads or something to dance to. This sounded so different, more powerful, he couldn’t place it, he hadn’t heard something like this before. It was louder and faster, than his songs used to be and his voice was deeper. It didn’t sound bad, but unusual.

Geralt opened the door, feeling anxious, he hadn’t seen Jaskier for a whole year, the last time they saw each other, he had screamed at him and sent him away, which had obviously been a huge mistake. Telling your best and only friend, they are the reason for everything bad in your live was never a good idea. He hoped, he would get the chance to make things right again. After a short glance around Geralt froze. That had not at all been what he had expected. Yes, it was Jaskier who was playing but he looked so different, if not for the voice, Geralt would probably not have recognized him. At least not right away. His hair was longer, falling over his eyes, he was no longer wearing colorful clothes but mainly black and dark grey, his trousers were a lot tighter than they used to be. He used to be clean shaven, whenever possible, but not anymore, it wasn’t a beard, but there were a lot of stubble, also his face was painted, really dark color around the eyes and some patterns on his face. He wasn’t smiling even a bit. Usually he would have a big smile or grin on his face while playing. The only thing Geralt could think about right now was, that Jaskier looked extremely hot. This was new and a little confusing. Sure, Jaskier had always been good looking, but Geralt would have never described him as hot. This would not make it easier to talk to him.

Geralt decided to take a seat, some ale would probably be a good decision, to drown the emotions, Witchers don’t have. Jaskier either hadn’t seen him yet or he did a good job hiding it or maybe he just really didn’t care. Geralt hoped the last wasn’t true, he cared deeply for the bard and it would hurt to much, if Jaskier didn’t at all.

“The next song is for the guy who just came in, trying to be subtle and sitting alone back in that corner. Yes, I’ve seen you,” Jaskier announced, staring daggers at him. He obviously cared, Geralt wasn’t sure anymore, if that was a good thing. The song was filled with anger and pain, telling a story about someone who once cared deeply about a friend but was mistreated again and again until he was sent away and broke. Witchers don’t have emotions, so that tear, that found its way out of Geralt’s eye must have had other reasons. As Jaskier sung, he continued to stare at Geralt who felt really uncomfortable, especially since everyone else was also turning heads, to look at him, but he probably deserved it.

When Jaskier had finished his performance, he put down his lute and went to the bar. Some people tried to approach him. His new music style seemed to be received well, at least with younger people. But everyone went away soon. Jaskier still didn’t smile and he seemed as if he didn’t want to be bothered. He really did change a lot. After he’d gotten his drink, he turned around and looked at Geralt, his lips pressed into a thin line. But at least, he wasn’t ignoring him, he might get a second chance with him. A chance to make everything right again.

“You’re staring is not really subtle, Geralt,” he said, while sitting down across the Witcher.

“You’re hot,” Geralt whispered without thinking. It was the only thing on his mind right now, he couldn’t process the way, Jaskier looked. He was sweaty and his long hair was a complete mess.

“That was not what I was expecting to hear first, after you told me, I’m the worst thing that ever happened to you. What do you want, Witcher? I would have ignored you, since you made clear, you don’t want anything to do with me, but it’s a public place, we are both allowed to be here but you wouldn’t stop staring at me.”

“It’s not true.” Geralt was fidgeting with his mug, slowly turning it between his hands.

“What?” Jaskier was still staring at him, with this serious expression.

“Its not true that I don’t want anything to do with you,” he answered.

“Well good, I guess. But it sounded very different when you were yelling at me on that damn mountain. We have two options right now, I get up and leave and we will never talk again, or you start to fucking talk to me, Geralt.” Jaskier’s voice had gotten louder and angrier.

Geralt took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, for what I did. I listened to your song and I realized, I did much more to you then I knew. I’m sorry, I yelled at you, one year ago, and I’m sorry for what I said. It was not true. It’s not a blessing to have you gone, it’s a curse. Nothing I blamed on you was your fault and I didn’t think so back then. I let my emotions get to me. I’m also sorry, I treated you the way I did during the years of our friendship, you have always been a loyal friend to me and I was stupid enough to take you for granted. You did not deserve the treatment you got from me. And if life could give me one blessing, you would give me a second chance to make it all right.” Saying all of that out loud had been a relieve, but also exhausting.

Jaskier nodded and got up. “You ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I can’t forgive you that easily.”

Geralt nodded, he understood that.

“All I ask is a chance to earn your forgiveness,” he said quietly.

“I will think about it. Be here tomorrow evening.” With that he turned around and left for an empty table.

Geralt slept badly that night and was a complete mess in the morning, he didn’t feel able to do anything productive so he spent most of the time just waiting, until the sun began to set and it was time to go to the tavern and hope Jaskier would come. He wasn’t there yet, but Geralt didn’t expect him to be, so he sat down and waited. He nearly wanted to give up, when the door flew open and a clearly drunk Jaskier entered. “Oh, look who it is, Geralt ‘I need no one’ of fucking Rivia,” he yelled and walked over to Geralt’s table.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said gently. He was a little startled since Jaskier had been much calmer the last evening but the alcohol seemed to bring up all the bottled-up emotions. He slammed his hands on the table and bowed down so he was eyelevel with Geralt. And he was close, really close. Geralt had to bite his tongue, to somehow keep his emotions at bay. Why was he suddenly so hot? And the anger made it even worse.

“Maybe we should go outside, for a moment, “ Jaskier growled and without waiting for an answer, he turned around and went through the door. Geralt got up and followed him outside and around a corner. As soon as he arrived, Jaskier started yelling at him.

“Do you have any idea, what I gave up for you? Living on the road with you, like that, sleeping outside and in shitty inns for months at the time? Being treated like baggage and insulted. I could have stayed home, could have lived comfortably. But when I met you, I was a naive 18-year-old who thought he could make the world a better place. I thought I could help you, better your reputation, which I did. You know I did, people approach you much differently than they used to. You are the White Wolf and no longer the Butcher of Blaviken and this is MY doing. I saw you sitting alone in that corner and I knew, you needed a friend, don’t deny it, you know it’s the truth but you could never admit it, I fought so hard only for you to reject me again and again.” While he was yelling, he had come closer and closer until he was standing only inches from Geralt. Geralt could feel Jaskier’s breath on his lips. Jaskier’s eyes flickered to Geralt’s eyes to his lips and then farther down.

“Are you seriously HORNY right now?” he asked. Geralt’s throat felt like something was stuck in there. That was the worst time for that.

“I’m sorry, I really am, but have you looked in a mirror, lately?” He didn’t have much more to lose, Jaskier would either leave him for that or not.

“I hate you, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered as he shoved Geralt against the wall and kissed him. Geralt let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around Jaskier. That was probably a really bad idea but he’d dreamed of that for so long, he couldn’t break the kiss up. The warm body pressed I him against the wall with surprising strength. The kiss was rough and Jaskier’s hand grabbed Geralt hair and pulled it back. Geralt moaned again and pressed himself against Jaskier, he could feel the bard’s erection against his own crotch. That really was an extremely bad idea. Geralt really wanted to do this, but that was not the right time. It would just drive them further apart. He gently pushed Jaskier away and they looked at each other, heavily breathing.

“I don’t think, that’s a good idea, we should resolve all of this before anything else,” Geralt said.

Jaskier smiled a little bit. It’s the first time since what felt like an eternity that Geralt had seen just a shadow of a smile. “That’s a good start,” he said.

Geralt looked at him questioning: “Was that some kind of test? “

“No, at least not planned. When I kissed you, it was purely instinct, but you didn’t take advantage of the situation. Because of that I’m willing to give you one more chance to make it right.”

Words couldn’t describe how relieved Geralt felt as he heard these words. He reached forward, pulling Jaskier in his arms and hugging him tight.

“I missed you, but don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain.” Jaskier giggled a little.

“Just don’t forget, I’m still mad at you, I’m only giving you that chance because I’m stupid and I love you.”

Geralt stroked through Jaskier’s hair and hugged him even tighter. “I know. And I love you too.”

They were standing there hugging each other for what seemed to be an eternity until Geralt let go of Jaskier and looked at him.

“Also, what happened to you? You don’t look like you, I barely recognized at first,” Geralt said and pushed Jaskier’s hair out of is face.

“You left me, that’s what happened,” Jaskier sounded slightly angry again but only for a moment, “I felt like I had to change something.” He blinked at Geralt, who still had one arm around his hip and the other in his hair. 

“It suits you; you should at least keep the longer hair. Like I said, you’re hot,” Geralt whispered and could feel a shiver running through the bard. He would never hurt Jaskier again, he promised himself that. Jaskier deserved to be as happy as possible. He buried his nose in the long brown hair and enjoyed the scent he had missed for the last year.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>  I have seen this video and I thought he just looked incredible hot so I tried to get this into the fic.  
> I mean we can ignore that he is wearing a poncho, but that gets cancelled out by those combat boots, right?


End file.
